


Our Regal Love

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Malfoy Manor, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: The world doesn't slow down for Harry and Draco, but it doesn't stop them from stealing moments like this.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Our Regal Love

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt is "Person A and Person B slow dancing with no music, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breaths mingling," generated by [OTP prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/).

Harry hadn’t known of the ballroom in Malfoy Manor. It’s exactly as one would expect it to be — regal, with chandeliers spiraling down from an arching ceiling and floors so polished Harry can see himself on it. He pictures a young Draco in stiff dress robes, so very small in this large room, learning the steps to a waltz. The older Draco is warm in front of Harry, arms wound securely around his waist. Silence cloaks the room, save for their soft pants and the hushed rhythm of their heartbeats. When the other man moves across the floor, Harry follows. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of drabbles! If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series. I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
